Creatures
Monsters are the main creatures used by players in the game to battle in the Arena, Scenarios, and Dragonmist Islands, as well as in Raids and the Tower of Trials. Each monster is divided into various grades based on its star rating, or the number of stars it possessess. All monsters come in the four different elemental variations or attributes of water, fire, earth, and air. Additionally, monsters come in various types based on their role in battle (attacker, deffender, support, and saboteur). In order to battle, each monster possesses its own set of skills which it uses to attack, as well as to provide buffs and statuses, and even heal. The stats of a monster determine the strength of its attacks and skills. Furthermore, a monster's stats can be enhanced by powering it up. When monsters are evolved through the use of special materials, they get a boost to basic attributes, and access to a new effect for their primary skill. Attributes All monsters possess a specific attribute or element. There are 5 attributes in total: *'Fire' *'Water' *'Earth' *'Air' Each of these attributes all have strengths and weaknesses relative to each other. The following illustrates their relationship with one another: *Water is strong against Fire *Fire is strong against Earth *Earth is strong against Air *Air is strong against Water When monsters battle against those of an opposing attribute they are strong against, they gain a 30% increase to their base damage. Conversely, when facing monsters of an attribute they are weak against, monsters are at a disadvantage, so their base damage is reduced by 30%. When monsters face others of the same attribute, they are at neutral and so their damage is the same as before. During a battle, the relationship is indicated by a colored arrow. A green arrow indicates that your current monster's attribute is strong against your opponent's monster's attribute. A red arrow indicates that your monster is weak against that attribute. A yellow arrow implies that the monsters are neutral to each other. Level Each monster possesses the ability to level up by gaining experience, and in doing so getting an increase in stats. As monsters level up, the amount of experience needed to gain in level increases. The maximum level of each monster will depend on its star rating. Monsters may gain experience through a variety of ways. Participating in battles offers a set amount of experience, with the amount depending on content a player is participating in. Stats Monsters possess the following major stats: *Attack - This determines how much damage an attack based skill does in battle, and how much health is healed for attack based heals *Defense - This determines how much damage is mitigated before it is dealt to a monster. Most defense monsters have skills that become better with higher defense. *HP - This determines how much health points a monster has, and how much damage an HP based skill does in battle. * Speed - This determines which monster gets to go first in battle, and how often it gets a turn. Monsters with higher total speed will move first. If more than one monster is tied in speed, selection order (in team select) decides who goes first. In addition they also possess the following minor stats: *Critical Rate - This determines the likelihood of a critical hit in battle. (100% cap) *Critical Damage - This determines how much additional damage is dealt when a critical hit lands. *Resistance - This affects the likelihood of an incoming harmful effect succeeding. A greater percentage indicates a greater chance of preventing the affliction. (no cap in value) *Accuracy - This affects the chance of successfully inflicting a harmful effect or ailment on an opposing monster. A greater percentage indicates a greater likelihood of inflicting statuses. This does not affect the percentage of the time that your harmful effects will activate ("proc"), but the success rate of bypassing Resistance and landing an effect. Major stats increase with level and through awakening while minor stats are fixed, although they do sometimes increase through the process of evolution as well. All stats can be further increased with runes. Major stats that are boosted automatically get rounded up to the nearest whole number. Role and Grade Monsters are graded based on the number of stars it has, with all of them beginning with an initial star rating between 1-5. In general, the more stars a monster has, the greater its stats are. This means that a 3-star monster would have greater stats than a 1-star monster. In addition to star rating, monsters are also categorized into five different roles: * Attacker - These monsters generally have low HP but high attack, and are used to deal damage against other monsters. * Defender - These monsters have low attack, but high defense, making them excellent at defending monster attacks. Most defenders have skills that become better with higher HP or defense. * Support - These monsters specialize mainly in supporting other monsters in battle, either with specific buffs or with heals. * Saboteur - These monsters specialize mainly in applying negative conditions to enemy monsters in battle, either with disrupting or dealing damage through debuffs. Skills In order to battle, each monster possesses a basic attack skill, as well as one or two additional skills, which can be attack, heal, buff, or status skills, depending on the role of a monster. The strength of skills usually depends on the stats of monsters. For example, some attack and heal skills scale based on attack while others may scale based on speed. Status or buff skills usually provide flat benefits regardless of stats. Some skills, such as some heal skills, heal based on a percentage of a monsters hit points, while others may heal based on party numbers. The type of effect and whether skills scale or not varies from across different monsters. Like monsters themselves, skills may also gain in level, and as a result gain in effectiveness. To upgrade a skill, players must power up a monster by sacrificing a monster of the same family or use a special monster called devilmon. The monster need not be of the same attribute or element. Which skill is leveled up is chosen randomly. Evolution Through the process of evolution, monsters undergo a transformation which results in a change to their physical appearance, as well as an increase in their stats and sometimes a decrease in others. To evolve a monster, certain material are required, which are only found in the Tower of Houses and Tower of Houses. Usually, monsters need essences of the same attribute, as well as neutral magic essences to awaken. Only certain monsters may undergo an awakening, which is determined by the color of their stars. Monsters with grey stars cannot be awakened, while monsters with gold stars can. Purple stars signify that a monster has already been awakened, and can't be awakened further. Evolution Though monsters begin with an initial star rating, through the process of evolution, their star rating and stats can be increased. This is accomplished by sacrificing a number of monsters whose star rating is equal to the one being evolved, with the number needed being equal to the number of stars the monster has. For example, to evolve a 3-star monster (max level) to a 4-star monster, three 3-star monsters need to be sacrificed. A max level 4-star monster would need four 4-star monsters to evolve to 5-star. Regardless of a monsters initial star rating, all monsters can be evolved up to a maximum of six stars, including silver-star monsters. Obtaining There are several ways to obtain monsters: #From Loot - You can get Monsters from Scenarios or Dungeons by random chance. To check the list of monsters available in a particular region, select a region in the World Map and click on Drop Info. #Unknown Scroll #Social Summon #Mystical Scroll #Crystal Summon #Exclusive Summon #Scroll of Light & Darkness #Legendary Scroll #Transcendence Scroll #Fire Scroll #Wind Scroll #Water Stone #Monster Pieces (Secret Dungeons) #Almighty Summon Pieces #Hall of Heroes #Fusion Hexagram #Temple of Wishes #Quests and Achievements #Arena Ranking Rewards # Events Options With every monster you have the option to: *'Set Rep Monster'. If you check this option, the selected monster will be set as your Reputation Monster (or Rep Monster). Rep Monsters can be used by any players on your friends list, once every 24 hours, in battles. When a friend uses your rep monster you gain Social Points. However your monster does not gain exp when a friend uses it and you may only have one rep monster at a time. *'Lock Monster'. If you check this option, this monster will be locked ''preventing it from being used as Power-up or Fusion materials. This is to stop you from accidentally using monster you want to keep in powering up another monster or fusion. *'Unsummon Monster'. This will let you convert your monster into Mana Stones. This will make the monster disappear permanently. The amount of Mana Stones gained will vary depending on the grade of the monster. Monster capacity There is a limit on the maximum number of monsters the player can keep. This limit can be increased by purchasing additional space using Mana Stones or Crystals. However, players may only increase their monster capacity to a maximum of 120. Additional space may also be gained through the Monster Storage building. When the limit is reached, players will be unable to purchase monsters from the Magic Shop, Summon Monsters through any method or withdraw monsters from their Monster Storage building. However, players will still be able to loot monsters from Scenarios and Dungeons, therefore allowing players to bypass the limit. Monster gallery :''Main article: Monster Collection Event Only Monsters Some monsters can only be obtained from certain events. Here's a list of all the event exclusive monsters: